The Real TDI Justin
The Real TDI Justin is a contestant on TV Stars Tokyo and TV Stars Road Trip. In TV Stars Tokyo, he is best remembered for being on the jury despite being voted out first, due to a twist where the final two decided to vote him on to gain an extra jury vote. Justin was voted in by America in second place to compete in TV Stars Road Trip. He is most notable for being the final Superstar left in the game after their decimation, but also for being immune almost every week he was eligible for throughout the game. Not only this, but his improved social game and great strategic ability allowed him to rise from his original fifteenth place to third. In the first episode of the season, It's Time For the Inmates to Run Things, Justin was very bossy and slightly rude to various celebrities. Right at the beginning of the episode, Justin commented that Executive Producers are not hot because they are Jewish and only care about money. After the two players were chosen to be Executive Producers, the First Impressions twist ensued. Justin received two votes, which almost sent him out of the opening VIP challenge and into the House. After Nan was voted out with three votes against her, she was given the ability to punish a player in the game. She chose Justin, because he called her ugly earlier on in the first week of the game. Because of his penalty vote, most celebrities in the game targeted him for an easy vote - and so, Justin the first person cancelled in TV Stars Tokyo. In the finale, Justin was voted onto the Jury as a part of the final Good vs Evil twist. In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Justin was introduced to the Fans as one of the returning Superstar Favorites. Many were excited to see him around, seeing as how he was voted out first in TV Stars Tokyo. This returning first boot, in the wake of Korra winning in the previous season, had a lot weighing on his shoulders. Justin began the season by discussing how great he was at manipulating women. This prompted an argument with Emerald, which annoyed him and the other Favorites, making a fast target on Emerald's back. In the Pit Stop Competition, Justin was assigned to the Blue RV. He found an ally in Kid Detective, his RV-mate, and joined an alliance with the other Favorites. He managed to come in first place with the others, already beating out his previous placement by simply surviving the first elimination. Later on in the week, Justin and Ashlee began to bond more, making two excellent allies between Ashlee and Kid. Justin also bonded more with Baylor, and the four formed a core alliance together that Baylor coined the "Just Show Up Alliance". They reeled in Attention Whore as an affiliate. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Justin assigned to the Blue RV once again. He spent the ride to the next destination bonding with Ashlee and Kid, and they agreed to an alliance together. Ashlee congratulated him on making it past being the first boot. Despite losing the Pit Stop Competition, Justin was voted to be the MVP for the week, granting him immunity for a second week in a row. After this, he was tasked with voting someone out for the first time. He talked with the Favorites alliance, and they all agreed to vote for Cupcakke. At elimination, Justin sided with the Favorites to eliminate her. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Justin got into an argument with Ashlee about which was the better model. Justin was placed in the Blue RV once again with Baylor and Ashlee, and once again failed to win the Pit Stop Competition. Afterwards, Justin, Ashlee, and Kid talked about their lives back home. Justin later went on to win VIP status for the week, securing his safety for the third week in a row. Despite being ineligible to vote someone out, Justin assisted in advising Michelle's elimination. He pushed Ashlee to go for her, prompting the explosion that occurred when Ashlee pushed for Michelle to go home because of her depression. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Justin reveal he was debuting in the music industry with his album, "I'm Better Than All Those Washed-Up Hacks Who Make Albums". Justin teamed up with Renee in the Blue RV, and they worked together to win the Pit Stop Competition, securing Justin safety, once again, for the fourth week in a row. In episode five, Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, Justin discussed how he enjoyed watching drama unfold in the game. He discussed, in a confessional, how he enjoyed drama, but did not want to take part in it, because it was bad for his image. After Michelle returned to the game, Justin was finally left without safety, but did not fear his elimination. After talking with the Favorites, they decided to vote for Renee together. Due to a misunderstanding, Baylor voted Amanda instead, causing a tie. After the vote tied, Kid Detective began to question Justin's loyalty to him, prompting him to flip and vote him out, turning against his main ally in the game. In the surprise double-boot episode, I Need to Take Risks, Justin talked about how he was affected by the death of Christina Grimmie. After the TV Stars Pause Button was pressed, Justin attempted to vote out Michelle, but Baylor was eliminated instead. Justin and Ashlee, the final two Favorites left in the game, were left at the mercy of the Fans. As the week progressed, Justin won MVP status, once again becoming immune from elimination. He fought for Ashlee to stay in, but not too hard, considering the Fans were already prepared to vote out Amanda instead. Justin feared for Ashlee's elimination, but she survived, much to his excitement, thanks to Amanda not giving up her RSVP that prompted her allies to blindside her. In the finale of the season, ''I'm a Student of the Game, ''Justin cheered over being in the final five of the season despite previously being voted out first in Tokyo. The Host commemorated him on his success, stating that he was the final standing Favorite in the game and at least continued Korra's record of being the final returnee standing in the game. Justin discussed in a confessional how he was all alone in the game with Ashlee. Openly, Justin called everyone snakes, which offended Renee and made her cry. After Michelle won VIP, Marina the MVP, and Michelle used her RSVP to rescue Renee, Justin and Ashlee were left to target each other by default. Justin managed to survive at the expense of Ashlee. In the final four, Justin seemed at a loss, but he surprised everyone by winning VIP status and securing a spot in the final three. He did not gloat, he only questioned how winning the game would help out his modeling portfolio. At the final VIP competition of the season, Justin tried his hardest to win the challenge and potentially the game, but he ultimately failed. Michelle won instead, and cruelly ended his game, taking her sister to the end of the game instead of him. Despite being the third-placer, Justin continued the trend of being a returning first boot that became the final returnee standing. In the finale, he voted for Renee to win over Michelle. *The only players eligible for VIP status in Week 5 were Michelle and Cupcakke because of the TV Stars Revival Competition.